New Life
by Goldie25
Summary: The story takes place in Forks. We see Bella along with Charlie as vampires. They live along side Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. When Bella moves to Forks with her 'family', she meets a young man named Edward. What will happen after meeting Edward?
1. A new life

**Hey guys, this is my first story so be kind with the reviews ^-^**

**I do not own any of the characters. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Go buy her books, they're AWESOME :D**

I stared into the dark night while configuring a song I had started writing. "Charlie, do we really have to move to a boring town which is named after an eating utensil?" I mumbled. "Seriously, I'd rather move to England than go there." I got up and walked over and into the kitchen. I would miss my home. This was the city where I was born, and turned. Charlie, my _dad, _wanted us to move because the residents of the city were beginning to notice that he wasn't getting any older, we had lived here for 5 years now and keeping up our appearance was necessary.

"Bells, I know you love this city but we have to go. Don't worry, you'll love Forks. And it's hardly ever sunny." He patted me on the shoulder and went back to planning our journey to Forks.

I sighed and knew that it would be for the best. Charlie always knew what was best for us.

Which is why he only turned people if they had no other choice.

I walked back to my piano and sat down. In my head, I went through all of my memories in this city. The good ones and the bad ones...

I was 17 when my biological father died. My mother became depressed and resorted to alcohol and drugs. I became her punching bag. When ever I was around her, which was 24/7 because she never let me out of the house, she beat me until she wanted to find more alcohol. It almost killed me. That's where Charlie comes in. My old school phoned the police because they thought something had happened. Charlie was the one who took the case. My mother had been unconscious for about 2 hours, I was on the floor by the front door, struggling to breathe. Charlie beat down the door because no one had answered it. He saw my state and changed me.

Waking up as a vampire for the first time surprised me, but I wasn't frightened. Before dad died, he always told me stories about vampires and werewolves...

"_Hey dad. If you could be a mythical creature which one would you be?"_

"_Hmm. It would have to be a vampire. I would love to live forever and have amazing strength."_

I sighed and stood up again. "I'm going for a quick run around, before we leave." I murmured, knowing Charlie could hear me. I rushed out of the door and flew through the city. The lights of New York were as bright as ever. I climbed up a tree and sat down on the branch. Staring at all the people.

When I arrived home, Charlie was just coming out of the kitchen. "Welcome back Bells. I've called a moving service for your piano. They'll arrive at our new house the day after we get that okay for you? And also...Alice, Jasper Emmett and Rosalie have gone out to hunt before they go to Forks."

I shrugged. "Yea okay," I paused for a second. "I'm going to get a head start. If I don't I'll never be able to leave..."

Charlie nodded. He knew how attached I was to New York. I walked into the kitchen and found the map. I then picked up my bag and ran out of the house, towards my new home.

The journey was long and boring. There wasn't much to see on my to Forks. I stopped for a second, hearing someone behind me. I knew it wasn't Charlie...they didn't smell like him. I whipped my head around and saw the being who was following me. I didn't know what to expect when I turned to face him, but when I did face him, man did I get a surprise. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Urrm, Miss?" squeaked the human. His expression was one of shyness.

"Yes..." I replied quickly. I hated being around humans, it made my throat hurt too much, and this human was worst than the rest. Why did his blood smell better than the others?

"I was...just wondering, but is your name Bella?" His feet began shuffling, as if to get ready to leave.

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006280 StartFragment:0000000468 EndFragment:0000006263

I could tell what he was thinking, why would a beautiful woman like me be moving to Forks?

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I shifted the weight to my other leg.

"Your dad told me and my dad, Carlisle, all about you and your family."

I heard Jasper running towards us them. He must of heard this boy and took it the wrong way. I quickly put up my shield to stop him. I heard him grunt and Alice giggle.

"Really now? And who might you be?"

"Edward. Edward Mason." He looked down at his shoes. I could see his cheeks flaring. If I was still human I knew I would do it too.

"Well, Edward. It's been nice to meet you. I'll see you around town sometime," I let down my shield and nodded my head at Edward and whispered "If you want to live, don't approach me." I turned and walked off into the trees until he couldn't see me any more, then I turned on the turbo and sped through the forest. I soon found Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Looks like Rosalie stayed with Charlie.

"You could of giving me a warning Bella! I hate it when you put up your shield." He lunged at me playfully. I jumped up onto a nearby tree. I broke one of the branches off and flung it at him. Alice was laughing along with Emmett. They loved to see us fight.

"Oh Jasper..." I said as I jumped down.

"What?" He snapped.

"This is your warning." I put my shield up and giggled along with Alice.

"Dammit! You are so going to pay for that some day!"

These were the times I loved, messing around with my family and having fun. Although sometimes Charlie stopped us, knowing full well we were only having fun.

"What does the new house look like Alice?" Emmett asked after a long pause of silence.

"It's big. I see Bella's piano in the living room. The kitchen is quite small though, and it has too many knifes in it,"

Jasper smirked. He knew what his revenge was going to be, knifes. And a lot of them too. But I had Alice on my side, she would tell me when and where Jasper would attack me, so I would be prepared. But knowing Jasper, he would get Emmett to help with his plan. Nothing can beat Emmett, he's too strong. If I ever see someone stronger than Emmett, then I've seen everything.

"There's four bedrooms and one guest room and the garden is connected to a forest. This forest in fact."

We all looked around for some sort of house. I jumped up into the air. "Over there guys. Wow it looks nice. It looks extravagant." I landed on top of a tree and jumped down. "I'll race you Jasper." I winked and rushed towards our new home.

"Don't think you'll win Bella!"

Jasper and I got to the house. I won the race, naturally. Jasper was fuming and went upstairs to choose out his and Alice's room. Emmett went upstairs to pick out his and Rosalie's room. I stayed down stairs, looking blankly at the space where my piano would be. I could hear Alice and Emmett arguing over which room they wanted. I dashed upstairs and said "This is my room, okay? Good. Bye." I quickly closed the door and put my shield over the door so no one could open it.

I looked around my room, which was far bigger than I thought it would be. Too big for one person.

"Bella get out of there!" Jasper and Emmett shouted. "It's too big for you!"

Ignored them and placed my bag onto the dresser. "Screw you guys. This is my room now." I flopped onto the bed and crossed my legs. The room was...unique. There was one wall that was completely window. There was also a large wooden cabinet, which would be perfect for my music sheets and CDs. The only other things in my new room was a dresser, a chest of drawers and my bed. I sighed and lay on my back. Jasper and Emmett were right, this room was too big for me. "Oh well, it'll do." I got up and grabbed my bag, placing various objects around the room, my music sheets, my CDs and my phone. I walked over to the window and leaned on it. A new start. Great.


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence. Been busy with school work. Getting ready for my GCSE year is troublesome. :\ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave reviews telling me what you think and what you would like to see in the story, because I wouldn't be here writing my stories without my readers :3**

I had spent about 30 minutes listening to music in my room, trying to tune out the thumping I could hear next door. "God dammit Emmett..." I got up and paused my music. Charlie and Rosalie had gotten here an hour ago, and since then Emmett and Rosalie have kept themselves in their room, unfortunately. Of course, Emmett is doing this to annoy me, knowing that he cannot have my room.

"Oh Emmett," I paused. "Get a life." I said aloud. A mere human would have barely heard it. I heard a booming laugh coming from his room.

I decided to go downstairs and check up on Charlie. He may be the 'father' of this family and he may be a sweetheart, by deep down, he's lonely. I often wondered if he had a wife or a girlfriend before he got turned, but I was too scared to bring it up, I thought I would of hurt Charlie by reminding him. Not that he needed to be reminded, us vampires remember everything. When I got into the sitting room, Charlie was sitting down watching the news.

"Bella," He got up and walked over to me. "What do you think of the new house?" The way he asked the question sounded weird. Was he really just asking that? Or was there more meaning behind the question. I quickly peered at the television. There had been killings near to this town, in Portland.

_Killings? It better not be other vampires._ I wondered to myself. What if they moved their hunting ground to Forks?

"Yea it's great. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see if you were homesick." With that, he sat back down and turned the channel. I went to sit at my piano, but I didn't do anything. I just sat there. What was this weird feeling? It felt like heart burn, but not as bad. I quickly stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go look around the town, find good hunting spots and all that." I rushed out and sped through the forest.

I felt my phone vibrate. I skidded to a halt and answered the phone. "Alice?"

"Bella...something is going to happen. It's to do with those attacks in Portland."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're in my vision...your saving that boy we met before...Edward Mason."

The pain in my chest got worse. So that's what it was. My body was demanding his blood. No...

My body was demanding him. Falling in love with a human? This is unheard of. I hung up. I knew I had to go. I had to save Edward.

When I had gotten to Portland, everything was fine. Was I too late, or was I too early. I quickly dialled Alice's number.

"Alice, when was this vision meant to happen?"

"In a minute or two now. In an alley. That's all I know. Bye." She hung up. I looked around.

"Right, an alley. But which one?" I stared at Portland and it's hundreds of alleys.

I headed down the alleys, one by one, seeing if I could pick up Edward's scent.

"C'mon, where are you?" I murmured and looked around to see a car screeching down the street.

"People these days, can't they drive?" I walked out to the main road to watch the stupid driver, when I saw Edward walking on the other side. At lest he looked like Edward anyway. "Shit. Shit shit shit." My eyes widened. It seemed like ultra slow motion now. The car was getting ever so closer to him. But I couldn't bring myself to move. He would find out who I am. It's always been my job to protect the secret, to protect my family. I couldn't ruin it for one, stupid human boy.

But I could. Charlie could understand, Alice must of told him by now so that would help. But what if he told everyone? His dad knows Charlie too, so they might stitch together the evidence.

Screw it. I had to help him, whether it would kill me or not.

I launched myself across the street and into the bush right where Edward was. Seconds has passed and if I was alive, my heart would be racing right now. Could I really save this human? Did I really love him? Did all I want was his blood? Whichever is was, I still couldn't leave him to die. If I left him, his blood would be all over the road, but if I saved him, my secret would be known. "Come on Bella. Think!" I whispered to myself. That's when it hit me, literally. The car spun off of the road and landed on top of the bush, not Edward. I managed to keep the car off of me while I scooted off into another alley. I looked back to see what Edward would do, but it wasn't even Edward. It was some other boy who looked just like him. "Dammit Alice, Your vision was wrong." For the first time ever, Alice's vision was off. Maybe it was because she hardly knew this Edward boy, or because we were in a new town. What ever it was, we would have to consult Charlie.

"Alice?" I burst through the front door. "Alice, are you in?"

"She's not here Bella."

I looked up to see Jasper standing at the top of the stairs. "She's gone out for a bit."

"Do you known when she'll be back? I need to speak to her as soon as poss-" I was racing to get the words out, but I got interrupted when Jasper walked towards me and used his Empathy on me. "Calm down Bella. Now. Slowly tell me why you are so anxious."

"I'm sure Alice told you about her vision of me saving that boy from earlier, well it's about that. Her vision was all wrong. One, it never happened in an alley. Two, it wasn't even that boy. It looked like him but it wasn't him. Three, I never saved him. That was the main point of the vision. Me saving him." I sighed and swiftly moved to the sofa and sat down. "If this happens again with Alice's vision, something bad might happen to one of us and she would never know anything about it." I sighed and watched as Jasper went into the kitchen, got out his phone and answered it.

"Yes Alice? Mmhm. Okay then, see you in 5." He placed his phone back in his pocket and scooted into the garden. Wasn't he even going to tell me what Alice said? I stood up and watched as Jasper ran through the woods.

"I shouldn't pry, but it's about Alice...isn't it?" I shook my head. "If I'm going to go, I may as well go now." I walked into the garden, located Jasper's scent without too much difficulty and climbed Alice's tree in the corner of the garden. "1...2...3." I launched myself into the forest and followed Jasper's scent.

I could see the sun setting. I still hadn't found Jasper or Alice. Jasper must of made a fake scent for me to follow. I was now at the east edge of the Olympic National Forest and the scent was fading away. "What's going on?" I sighed and ran back home. I may as well go and watch TV, wait for Alice to get back to ask her about her visions.

When I got back home, everything was quiet. Too quiet. I mean, we ARE vampires but someone would be talking or Emmett and Jasper would be fighting or arguing or something. No one would be so quiet that we would be able to hear a pin drop, as the saying goes.

I wondered through the garden. The roses where gone and there were 6 chairs and a table where there wasn't one before. Something wasn't right here. First Alice's visions, then Jasper not telling me anything, what next? Are they all leaving because that boy...Edward...came round to welcome me to the town?

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I flicked on the light to see something in the living room I did not expect, something that I had forgotten about for a very, very long time.

**A/N: I would like to thank Amethyst Johnson, who without her, I wouldn't be here talking to the people of fanfiction, because she is the one who made me make an account. So go give her ****a visit. :3**

**Just as a reminder, I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, which you should know by now lol.**


	3. Hiatus Please Read

For all my readers who have been waiting for an update for awhile now, I am sorry. Life is being retarded right now, you know with school and stuff.

I also can never get ideas for this story. I don't feel anything for it like I used to, so I won't update any more, unless I write a good chapter, which I doubt would happen.

Again, I'm sorry for the few people who actually read this, but I think it's best if I just leave it for a while.

When, if, I get ideas again, I'll try and update.

But hey! The good thing is, you can go read other, amazing, stories. :P

Thanks for even reading this,

Goldie25


End file.
